Without Voice
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Adopted from Aliengirlguy and re posted
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with transformers, all belong to Hasbro and this story was adopted from Aliengirlguy

Summary: After Sam gets taken by government officials, he is injured in a car crash, and is permanently injured. Along with the challenge of dealing with a new handicap, he finds many other challenges awaiting him.

Rated: T for wiggle room may be raised.

Without Voice

Chapter 1

Tick-tock

What was it about clocks? Why was it that when you wanted them to move quicker, the darn things just seemed to slow down, like time had turned to molasses. Then the tick tock of the infernal thing seemed to grow louder in your ears, until it almost seemed to match your heart beat even though you know intellectually that the clock had neither moved slower, nor louder than it had always been.

Boredom could do that to a Witwicky, 18 year old savior of the world was bored.

Sam glared sullenly at the mocking time device, the only decoration on the off white walls of the small, windowless bedroom that had been his unwilling home for the past week since he had gotten off the ship liner as soon as they hit American soil. He had wondered if the government agents had purposely waited until all the Autobots had been in exhausted recharge and Sam had wondered off from their watchful attention. Sam had been avoiding the ships medics for the entire weeklong trip, and had been within grabbing distance of any of the Autobots. Ratchet had managed to stave of the inevitable during the trip by declaring himself Sam's medic and since it was kind of hard to argue with a 23-foot tall lime yellow giant alien robot, the ships medical personnel had backed off. Sam should have known that as soon as they hit dirt he wouldn't be able to escape his fate forever. He wasn't stupid. He knew why his government wanted him.

Underage teenager + exposure to mysterious alien technology + clinically dead for 6 minutes + alive without a scratch + also resurrected one of said robots= guinea pig.

Sam had not mentioned his suspicions to the Autobots or his human friends. He had half hoped that it was a stupid paranoia influenced from television and his previous experiences at the hands of Sector 7.

Nope, not a paranoia.

They had jumped him on the way back from a sudden Twinkie run. At least he had gotten to finish his snack before they had hustled him off the liner. He had wondered how the others would react when they found him gone, particularly Optimus Prime and Bumblebee. Sam sighed, shifting his white pajama'd body so he was lying upside down, the long shaggy white curls gracing the cold steel floors. The nameless scientists and agents that had interrogated him mercilessly for the past week had become very excited when Sam had awoken 2 days into his incarceration with the sudden snow white locks and the wilder hair growth. Frankly, Sam couldn't give a crap. He had been exposed to a couple of weird alien artifacts, not to mention channeling Optimus Primes Spark back to life with the matrix, he would've been surprised if it hadn't left some sort of side effect. The hair and the Cybertronian mark on his wrist were the only physical side effects and nothing else had happened. In fact, before he had been taken, Ratchet had even given him a clean bill of health. He had said that there was some residual energy left over from the matrix, which had disappeared after the Pyramid's destruction, but that the energy would most likely dissipate within a matter of weeks. He grinned as he thought of who else might be giving the government a hard time over his…acquisition. His Mother had probably already threatened several generals by now with her infamous bat, and he was sure that Mikeala was aiding the endeavor with her trusty blowtorch or other mechanic tool. Mikeala, now there was something he didn't regret. He was glad that they had managed to finally clear the air about their relationship. The two of them had come to realize that the love they felt for each other was more like family then romantic. He looked at her more like a sister now than anything, and he knew that she felt the same way. The both of them had been relieved to have gotten it straightened out on their way back to American soil. Of course, this discussion had been held while lying on their stomachs in one of the canvass covered piles of crates while he had been hiding from both humans and Autobots. Oh sure, he hadn't strayed too far from them during the trip because of that nagging little paranoia, but it was mainly because an overprotective Optimus and Bumblebee had been practically smothering him. He had lost count of the number of times he was clinging to some bit of alien metal stranded precarious heights of varying lengths of tallness. It had been aggravating to be carried around like Mojo. Hell, even his dog had more freedom on his feet then Sam did during the voyage home. The only time they allowed him privacy was when he used the bathroom, that was attached conveniently to the cargo bay where the 'bots were currently holed up. Sam ate, slept, and stewed perched on giant metal shoulders or car seats. It was enough to drive any average healthy teen male up the wall. Even his mom had warned the Autobots that Sam wasn't likely to tolerate such levels of coddling for long. Even she had the smarts to let him go after the first twenty-four hours after the defeat of the Fallen. His father had commented in aside to an amused Sideswipe that he was surprised that Sam was as patient as he was, and that he hadn't bolted by now.

Sam smiled wanly at the dull metal white washed roof. Ideally imagining walking upside down upon it, and giving his captures something to write on their clipboards. To say that his captures were annoyed was an understatement. Sam massaged his bandaged throat were the fresh dressing was a ruff texture under his fingers. Sam had lost count on the amount of times they had run tests on his vocal chords. The government was desperate to get him to talk. Sam's grin turned slightly ironic. 'It figures, all that trouble they go through to get my ass, and a head on car crash with a drunk driver under an hour after extraction from the Autobots clutches leaves me without a way to answer all their stupid questions,' he mused. Sam was better off than some of the agents that had been in the black SUV though, from what he had overheard, one was dead, and another had both legs crushed. Sam had escaped with a mild concussion, a broken left wrist, and a fractured right ankle. Then there had been the more grievous injury, the injury that was most annoying to the government of all. A large shard of glass had imbedded it's self in his throat, severing his vocal chords. Thankfully, Sam didn't remember much of the incident, or the following 24 hrs later. The surgeons had repaired the damage enough that he didn't drown in his own body fluids, but the damage had been done. The lack of voice hadn't stopped the government. As soon as he was conscious enough from the drugs, the questioning had begun, mere minutes after he was told that there was a 90% chance that he would never speak again. Sam was given a pad of paper and told to write the answers. Sam had refused. Not that he was trying to be especially difficult, but the broken wrist happened to be his writing hand.

Sam smirked as he counted the smudges in the roof. The most he had managed to scribble out with his practically undecipherable whole hand was two words.

Screw you.

After spending an hour of translating, his interrogators had not been amused. Well, maybe it was partly him being difficult. After all, if it wasn't for the assholes, he wouldn't have been in the predicament he was in. Hell, he had come out of being dead better than he had with these guys. Drugs and threats to his friends and family were eventually brought into play. That of course was a stupid move on their part. It made him less likely to co-operate. His human friends and family would already be safe under the watchful optics of the Autobots, and drugs were useless because he couldn't speak. He snickered, knowing the most they had managed to get from him had been the rather embarrassing, invasive medical exams, which made him even less likely to help them.

Sam's internal musings were interrupted when the door to his prison/room swished open silently. Sam nearly fell on his head when he spotted a rather ticked off General Morshower, the 50 something, steely human head of NEST. Sam had only met the man briefly by vidphone on the liner. He seemed like a nice guy, a scary stern no nonsense, but otherwise nice guy Sam didn't bother to flip right side up. Instead he cocked an expectant pale eyebrow, tapping his feet against the walls ideally, his arms crossed over his stomach.

The Generals stern pissed off countenance turned to mild shock as he took in the appearance of the world's now most important human to interspecies relations. The twice savior of the planet looked like hell, cocky, but pretty much like hell. The General groaned inwardly. It had taken him a week to track the kid down to where he was being held by his to curious, slightly paranoid government to the old research station in Ohio. The Autobots had nearly torn a millions of dollars worth of naval equipment apart when they had realized the kid had disappeared. Then, when it was found out that the kid wasn't just hiding for some peace of privacy (which he could fully understand from what he had heard) the Autobots, particularly the leader and the boy's guardian had nearly gone into hysterics. From what he understood, Ratchet had to actually sedate the both of them, particularly Prime. To say that the Autobots were pissed was a bottomless vast understatement. Ironhide had blown up one too many tanks and out houses for his comfort. The target range alone was a crater. His men were whimpering and limping after Ratchet's sudden flurry of Medical checkups, both human and bot, which didn't improve matters or tempers. Will Lennox threatened to pull a raid on every government facility on American soil he could find; the Autobots had liked that idea, especially Ironhide. General Morshower was just grateful that he had managed to finally find the kid after his hairdresser mentioned a cousin whose boyfriend worked in the facility that was holding Sam as a cook. The General had thankfully managed to pull the president and several annoyed world leaders into signing a waiver to have the boy released back to the Autobots. To ensure that the boy didn't 'disappear' somehow during the finalizing of the paper work, the General had decided to fetch the boy himself. It had only been supreme luck that he had managed to keep the boys location from his overprotective giant lethal robotic friends, especially after seeing the boy for himself. He had a feeling the facility would be a larger matching crater to his once whole target range.

"Well best to get up boy, I've come to take you back to your friends" he said gruffly. The boy watched him with those strangely intense hazel eyes of his. Was it his imagination or were they greener then they had been during their last conversation?

Sam flipped right side up. Well, that had been quick. He wondered how much property damage there was before the government had been convinced to release him? Sam held no delusions that the Autobots would sit on their servos, not after his new role as Cybertronian teddy bear on board the vessel. The only thing that dismayed him was that after all this, and once they lay optics on his fresh injuries, he would be upgraded to permanent decoration. He might as well slap on a giant magnet and name himself bot fridge magnet and get it over with. 'So long quiet moments to myself, so long sitting at a table to eat, so long lazy Sunday sleep in's…sigh.'

Sam stood and dusted himself off, not that he was dusty, and stood in front of Morshower's frowning face. He regarded the general for a moment, then figuring that the guy had come to pick him up after all, even though he technically didn't have to, so he might as well be polite. Sam straightened as best as one could with crutches and saluted with his good hand. Startled, the general raised an eyebrow and saluted back.

The two of them left the frustrated, grumbling scientists and black suited agents to Morshower's surprising powder pink 1959 finback Cadillac. The general shot him a look that just dared him to comment. Sam, unable to talk unknowing to the general, was rather glad for the first time, however briefly for his forced silence. He managed a thumb up to show he held no ill intent towards the powerful man's unusual car choice. The man narrowed his eyes, searching for sarcasm hidden in that digit, but eventually jerked a nod and raised his own digit to jerk over his shoulder for Sam to get into the front seat. Sam hobbled into the classic vehicle, trying not to think of his cousin's old Barbie set with suspicious similarities. As they roared out of the chain link gates, Sam stuck his hand out of the open window, and saluted the base that he had been forced to live at for the past week, his own brand of salute that was certainly not respectful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ride to the base was a long one. Sam fell in and out of sleep, still tired from his ordeal and injuries. He and the General had eventually relaxed around each other, and it hadn't taken the man long to realize Sam's inability to talk.

"Huh," he grunted somewhere crossing into Kentucky out of Ohio, "well, that just sucks. Optimus is going to have our collective hides when he finds out." Sam grinned at the sight of a 5 star general saying 'sucks'. "Ironic that your Autobot guardian finally gets his vocals fixed himself, and his charge loses his a few days later." Sam had to admit it was ironic. He was glad for his friend though, since he had lost his voice it hade given him a better appreciation for what Bumblebee had been going through. Still, he didn't have a radio to talk through with gazillions of transmissions to choose from. Sam wanted to ask how the others were, but without a voice, and his writing hand busted, he felt frustration take hold.

General Morshower could see the frustration on the boys face, he felt a flare of compassion, the boy had been only mute a week, he had doubts that those idiots that had taken him had tried to teach him sign language. They certainly couldn't strap on a radio to the boy and have him communicate like bumblebee had. Sam didn't have the same ability to almost magically pluck the right price of transmission form the gazillions of airwaves to communicate, Hmmm…the eggheads on the base he had picked the boy up at had mentioned the boys superior cognoscente skills in one of their various protests at plucking the boy from their clutches, He hadn't much understood any of it, and hadn't really been paying attention at the time, more worried about the mental stability of giant alien weapon wielders and the condition of his own base. Perhaps he could begin teaching the boy himself; he had a deaf cousin growing up, and had learned the skill to better communicate with him. Though how much the boy could communicate with that busted hand of his would certainly make the situation difficult. The General finally decided that it was probably to early yet to teach the boy anything with that hand of his, so he settled on a basic system of nod for yes, head shake for no, keeping his conversation at a yes and no question format.

"So, your voice, and the rest of your injuries…" he began gruffly, "was it an accident?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at the rather obvious question, but nodded. Sam patted the car, pointed to himself, then another car as it passed by them on the road going the opposite direction then slapped his hands together, making an exploding pantomime.

"You were in a head on collision?" the general translated.

Sam nodded, and then he pointed to the wheel, and pantomimed drinking form a bottle.

"A drunk driver hit the car you were in head on?" he yelled, outraged. Normally, the general was a stoic, unruffled sort, but one thing that really pissed in his sails was a drunk driver.

The trip was relatively uneventful, with only a few wide eyed gawks were they had stopped long enough for the boy to be recognized from the picture of him that had been slapped all over the world by the Fallen. He had to pity the kid. Even with that wild shaggy curly white mop now, his face was still recognizable. He would never be able to live a normal life again. He could also see that the kid wasn't particularly fond of the celebrity status he now found himself in if the rather eyebrow raising speed the boy used in diving into his car from the Chicken Gulp, while lame at that, was anything to go by.

The General had purchased a floppy brimmed black velvet cowboy hat from a gas station convenience store and a pair of black Serengeti sunglasses. It helped when added with the hair and white eyebrows and they got no more trouble from the civilians as they continued their road trip.

Sam, for his part, was astounded that the 50 something fit men could put away so much greasy food without staining his civilian clothes. Sam had no objections to the food choice. Between his captures and earlier Ratchet on board the liner, who was disgusted and appalled by human's consumption of junk food, he hadn't eaten a decent piece of junk food or grease or carbonated beverage since his first and last day of college. He would have moaned in ecstasy if he could when he bit into the glorious layers of pickles, hot peppers, greasy salty meat and secret sauce of his burger. It was a near orgasm of flavor and his taste buds cheered the general's sizable wallet and purposeful ignorance of the four food groups. The general's only rule was not to stain the interior of his precious baby (car). Sam had laughed internally at the Generals protectiveness of his car and the daily rubdowns of waxing each morning in the motel parking lots. Sam though was carful with his food. Savior of the world or not, he was a five star military man with several guns strapped on his person. Sam learned to love napkins and stain guard during the 3-day road trip to Diego Garcia.

Ooo oooo ooooo ooo

Sam had always been impressed with the sheer size of the Autobot/human base of operations known as NEST. It was a huge facility that boasted the largest hangers in the world (for obvious reasons) the base was practically a self-contained town in its own right, and was certainly the size of it. Sam and Mikeala had only been there a few times before he started college, and each time, the place seemed to grow bigger, particularly as new bots began to arrive. Sam felt a pang as he thought of the Arcee sisters. He was unsure how exactly the three femmebots had coexisted, but from what he knew, they were like triplets that could be conjoined or separate at anytime. They had shared one processor, and one spark. When the Arcee unit that had tried to save Sam in Egypt had been killed, the other two had not survived the death and had joined her in the well of Allsparks. Sam shook his head out of the dark depressing thoughts, preparing himself for the here and now. Or to be more precise, the Autobots.

'Ratchet will have me in his servos before you can say Megatron' Sam groaned internally as the general parked his car in front of the human barracks. Sam let out a breath of relief. The General was being merciful. There was little likelihood of Ratchet or any of the others being around the human barracks. Sam hobbled eagerly for the barracks doors after saluting the amused general again as he made for the soothing, concealing shadows of the human barracks. Unfortunately he didn't get to far.

"Sam? Is that you? What the slag happened to you?"

Sam closed his eyes and groaned internally, recognizing that particular brand of cussing. A large silver servo scooped up the resigned teen. He watched as the world dipped and became somewhat higher up as he was hugged gleefully by a rather over ecstatic Ironhide. Sam, long used to such treatment, steadfastedly ignored the creak of his ribs and the screaming discomfort of his leg as he waved at the grinning Will Lennox who was perched on Ironhide's shoulder. He had forgotten that Will and Ironhide hung out together as much as he and Bee did, though Ironhide was Will's guardian, he should have known that out of all the bots' that could be found near the barracks, it would be Ironhide. Then, when the hug fest was over, Ironhide had held Sam close to his face and frowned when he took in his injuries.

"I'll kill 'em" he snarled, one of his cannons humming online.

"Easy Ironhide" Will coaxed, though he to was frowning once he got a good look at the kid he considered like a little brother. He massaged his own riffle, "we have to know whom to shoot first."

"Yeah, I guess so." Ironhide grumbled, his cannons powering down much to every humans relief within a 1-mile vicinity.

"I best take him to Ratchet and wake up the others." Ironhide said finally. He looked down at the bemused general.

"Thank you for returning Sam to us General Morshower, though I expect that we'll talk later about how the kid ended up the way he did."

"The boy's file should have already made it to my inbox." The general replied, saluting his man on the giant shoulder, "but from what the boy was able to…er, tell me, it was an accident unrelated to the government facility that…acquired him."

"Huh, whatever." Ironhide stomped away in the direction of the Medbay, an unhappy Sam dangling from his clutches.

Ooo oooo ooooo oo

Ratchet was sitting in his office watching the latest episode of House on the Internet through his processor, when Ironhide burst into his office without knocking. Ratchet glowered at the weapons specialist; he didn't like being interrupted during his House time, and especially when the bot looked hail enough to burst through the medbay doors, knocking over a pile of sensitive equipment in his rush.

"Ironhide!" snapped Ratchet, "what have I told you about…" his diatribe wore off when he spotted the familiar figure clutched in his Servo's.

He practically lunged at the poor human, snatching him from Ironhide so fast that Ironhide was left staring at his empty servos wondering what the hell had just happened to the human he had only minute ago been holding.

Will laughed at his guardian's befuddled expression.

Ratchet meanwhile, had turned every scanner in his arsenal on Sam, making him squirm at the tingly sensation in his hold.

Ratchet let out a growl that would make Megatron envious. He carried Sam over to a berth. He glared at Ironhide and Will.

"How about we go get the others 'Hide?" Will said, noting the irate Medic wanted his room to work and also to ensure Sam's privacy.

Ironhide grumbled that he could just comm them, but Will felt that having Sam back, would be best announced in person.

Finally left alone to do his work, he unceremoniously stripped the teen down to his underwear, ignoring the out raged glare and the blush of embarrassment.

What his scans had revealed were not good.

He could cheerfully strangle those incompetent human medics! Had he been told of the boys fresh injuries sooner, he might have been able to…

His servos stilled over Sam. Sam looked up at him solemnly, his eye's...(or were they a more green?) told him without words.

It's ok Ratchet.

Ratchet shook his head, grumbling "it's not alright, had I gotten to you sooner, then I might have been able to save your vocal chords…hell, if I had just kept a better watch on you then you wouldn't have been taken, and this wouldn't happen in the first place!"

Sam shook his head. He reached up and grasped the tip Ratchets finger. He patted it comfortingly, but his gaze was stern. It said quite plainly what the boy could not out loud.

It was not your fault, stop acting like an idiot.

Ratchet felt himself calm down, and even smiled down at the human, and shook off the what-if's. There was no point in dwelling on this now. He had a job to do.

Ooo oooo ooooo oo

Optimus hadn't left the outside of the medbay waiting room since Ironhide had told him the news. Bumblebee had fallen into recharge and was leaning against Jolt who bemusedly, placed and arm around his shoulder. Will had lured Ironhide away with something in regards to plans for a new weapons range Sideswipe had taken up position of guard for the base and was currently on patrol. Optimus only registered these things vaguely; his attention was completely centered on the closed doors to be Ratchet was working on Sam.

'Sam' he moaned internally, 'just be alright'

The doors slid aside and Ratchet finally stepped out, looking in serious need of recharge himself.

"I managed to fix the broken bones, and other minor injuries." He announced, though his voice was grim. Jolt nudged Bumblebee awake. The youngling sat bolt upright, his attention on Ratchet as well.

Ratchet sighed, he knew that they were going to go ballistic when they found out, but it had to be said. And just after he had repaired Bumblebee's vocal processor, finally! Now he was stuck with another mute, and this one worse off with out a radio to talk through.

"Sam isn't in any danger" he quickly reassured, noting the rising panic in Optimus, who sagged with relief, but tensed again as Ratchet continued, "however, the slagging idiots who took him, didn't see fit to return the boy to his proper medic when he was in the crash. The boy is permanently mute."

Bumblebee sagged against Jolt in shock, letting out a despairing little whine. Jolt stroked his head soothingly.

Optimus was frozen. Sam, his human, was…mute? And it was permanent?

He shook himself out of his shocked stupor and strode purposefully to the medbay. Ratchet blocked his way, eyeing him warily.

"Optimus…" he began, but Optimus cut him off with his own plea,

"Please Ratchet, I…can't leave him alone like this, I need to be with him."

Ratchet sighed, knowing that there was no stopping him. He let Optimus through, but stalled Bumblebee who had leapt after Optimus.

"I know how you feel Bumblebee," Ratchet said kindly, "but the boy is still recovering from my treatments, he needs his rest." Then, as an afterthought, he added, "Sam is strong Bee, in fact, he reacted better to the news that I couldn't fix his voice better then we have."

Bumblebee looked stubborn but to ratchets surprise, it was Jolt who actually managed t drag bee away, an arm around the smaller bot.

"Let Optimus have this moment Bee," Jolt said softly, "I know that Sam is your charge, and he is like a spark brother to you, I also know that the news of his lack of voice is a blow, after what you went through, but Optimus…"he trailed off and cast a glance at the medbay, "Optimus and Sam are connected by their dyeing for each other, and living aging. Dying and being resurrected must be a very traumatic thing, and Optimus as the leader, doesn't have the luxury to crack the way the rest of us do. He always has to be strong. Being there for Sam is his way of dealing with everything that's happened with someone who understands him, and remain strong at the same time."

Ratchet raised his metal brows. He had never heard the normally quiet mech speak so long and eloquently before. Both yellow bots also realized that Jolt was right, Optimus needed Sam. More than any of them needed him, even Bumblebee.

"Alright you two, head off to the main hanger and get your selves some good long recharge, I'll comm. You when it's time for visitors."

The two bots nodded, Bee reluctantly. Followed Jolt out of the Medbay.

Ratchet breathed a sighed through his vents. Now he just needed to dislodge his overprotective leader, then prepare for the boy's parents… Ratchet cringed, as he envisioned Judy Witwicky's reaction when she finds out the boy's condition. He had gotten to know the women better on board the liner, and he had witnessed her temper a few times. He still to this day wondered where she kept getting that metal bat of hers. Optimus still has the dents in his foot.

Ooo oooo ooooo oo

Optimus rushed through the doors to the inner sanctum of Ratchets medbay. He skidded to a stop when he spotted Sam. His spark swelled at the sight of seeing Sam alive and smiling hugely as he caught Optimus Primes optics. Optimus reached out and gently but urgently picked Sam up and held him up to his face.

Sam felt a strange sensation in his chest, almost like something that had been tense deep inside since his separation from the Autobots, or more specifically, Optimus, relaxed. He laid a hand on Optimus' face the metal was warm beneath his hands. Optimus pressed his face into Sam's body. Sam was already used to this from the liner. He had discovered that Optimus was one of those touchy feely personalities when it came to comfort and reassurance. He had thought Bumblebee was bad!

Optimus pulled back from Sam enough to really look at Sam. He let out a hiss through his vents, as he took in the boys snow white shaggy locks, and he knew without a doubt that Sam's eyes had defiantly gotten greener. He noted every bruise, scratch, and abrasion. He felt his spark tighten when he saw the cast on Sam's leg and hand. But the most disturbing of all was the bandage around Sam's throat. He reached out and gently touched it with the tip most of his finger.

"Sam," Optimus Primes Vocalizer was full of guilt.

Sam gently wrapped an arm around the finger, shaking his head. Silently telling him that it wasn't his fault.

"You could have died again Sam." Optimus said guiltily, "and because I didn't keep a better watch on you…"

Sam reached forward, practically falling off Optimus' hand, and grabbed the edges of his helm on either side of his face as best he could with one busted hand, yanking him close, so that eyes and optics were only a breath apart. Sam was glaring directly into his optics. His look said it all, the same message that he had silently conveyed to the Medic, only more heated.

'Not your fault, stop being an idiot'

Optimus let out a gust of air, not quite ready to forgive him, but nodded. Sam let out a huff of air of his own, and settled back into Optimus' servo.

Ratchet soon came in, and unceremoniously, dislodged his patient from Optimus' clutches, saying that the boy needed rest. Optimus didn't want to leave. Ratchet brought out his wrench of doom. Sam rolled his eyes in amusement and made a shooing motion, smiling.

Optimus conceded, grudgingly, but returned to the waiting area.

Ratchet put away his wrench, and looked down at Sam thoughtfully. Sam by this point was utterly exhausted from the events of the day. Ratchet picked him up and settled him on a cot he had gotten form Epps, placing a blanket over top of him. He gave Sam a few injections of painkillers and antibiotics with a mild sedative. Sam was out in seconds. Satisfied that the boy would remain out of trouble for the next few hours, he too went to find the comfort of his own berth, not too far from the medbay, dragging his protesting leader with him so the two could get some much needed recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Sam awoke, he felt considerably more refreshed and happier at the familiar sight of Ratchets Med bay. He was currently the only resident, and he felt ridiculously tiny surrounded by all that giant equipment and berths big enough for even Optimus. Still, it was better than the research facility that he had been kept in, and didn't smell questionable like some of the motel rooms that he and the general had stayed in during their trip here. Sam looked down at himself, and noticed that at some time while he had been in the land of nod that someone, most likely Ratchet, had removed his casts and bandages. It seemed that Ratchet had worked miracles on his broken bones and minor injuries even if he couldn't fix Sam's voice. Sam didn't blame the Medic; he had been prepared for the possibility that he wouldn't be able to fix his voice when the human doctors had told him the odds of recovery. Sam sat up and swung his legs onto the floor. He carefully stood up and tested the leg that had been broken, finding it a little weak, but otherwise not in pain and he was able to put weight on it. The same with his wrist as he rotated and flicked it experimentally. He just considered himself lucky to be alive and not more seriously injured.

Sam's stomach rumbled. Sam massaged the complaining body part, his mind already a step ahead as he began searching for a way off the rather high up berth. His eyes soon caught the top edge of a latter that was supplied for the human patients, and gratefully clambered down. Once his feet were on solid ground, he grinned at the lack of possible giant robotic babysitter, and nearly skipped in the direction of the Mess hall.

When he got there, he found that there was only a few remaining soldiers, and one or two civilian workers in lab coats. None of them paid attention to the white haired teenager as he grabbed a tray and loaded it up with a big pile of greasy bacon, sausage, and waffles dripping in real maple syrup. He got a couple of cups of orange juice, coffee and coca-cola and found the most out of the way vacant table in the mess and began to much happily on all the food that Ratchet would most definitely squawk about should he spy Sam consuming it. Sam didn't know why, but since Egypt, he had been craving everything, and anything that would be labeled as junk food. It had only gotten stronger over the past few weeks and he was eternally grateful that Ratchet didn't have a say in what the humans served their soldiers. After he was done, he was just about to wonder over to have a look at the rather impressive looking crater where he was sure that the old target range had used to be, when Sam's world was suddenly overwhelmed by a whirlwind of short honey brunette hair, sobbing blue eyes and "oh Sammy! My poor baby boy!"s. He blinked owlishly at the bundle of maternal enthusiasm that was determined to remove oxygen from the equation with the force of her motherly hug.

Ron Witwicky, looking bemused and relived at seeing his son alive, though sporting a new hair due…and were his eyes always that bright a green? Ron frowned, his bemusement faded. The elder Witwicky peeled his wife off his son, clapping his son on the back in a more reserved fashion as he waited for his son to regain his acquaintance with the local air supply.

"Son, it's good to see that you're alright." Ron said slowly, eyes still on his son's odd appearance.

Sam nodded, standing straighter. Ron's frown grew more serious as he noticed that his son had yet to say anything. Usually his son was a chatterbox. His only child's mouth had gotten him into and out of more scraps then he could count. The silence stretched and became uncomfortable. Sam looked nervous.

Sideswipe watched the odd human by play between the boy and his creators from his position near the entrance to the base where he had paused to watch the human interaction with interest. He had not known the human as well as the others, since he had arrived on the planet nearly a year after the Mission City incident, and he had been left to guard NEST headquarters during the incident in Egypt. He had very little contact with the boy. Sideswipe cocked his head curiously. There was something off about the human. It wasn't just the slight physical differences that seemed to have happened to him, which were interesting enough all on their own, but there was something in the boys optics…er, eyes. Something that…wasn't quite normal. He shook it off when he spotted an agitated Ratchet stomp towards the humans. Sideswipe grimaced in sympathy for the boy as he was snatched off the ground. If there was one thing that made the Hatchet ticked off more, it was patients who dared to leave his less then tender mercies before he declared them fully functional. Judging by the aggravated look and the yelled lecture that soon followed it seemed that Sam had conveniently forgotten this little personality quark of the Medic.

Then Ratchet made the mistake that should have been broken to the elder Witwicky's perhaps a bit more gently in a calmer situation.

"…And with you being mute should have been enough of a clue that you are definitely not fully functional! What if you got sick? With the delicate state of your throat right now, it could develop into something more serious!..."

"WHAT?" the horrified, enraged shriek cut off Ratchet's tirade. The medic froze, then looked down slowly and spotted Sam's parents it seemed for the first time.

Sideswipe rubbed his audio receptors. He was impressed; the human femme could give Starscream a run for his energon.

"Ah Judy and Ron Witwicky" Ratchet greeted, suddenly nervous, "good to see you again."

"DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT POLITE BULLSHIT! YOU TELL ME WHA THE HELL YOU MEAN BY MY PRECIOUS BABY BOY BEING MUTE!"

Looking as if he was about to face down Megatron himself, Ratchet explained the details of Sam's condition to the boy's creators. When he was done, there was a ringing silence that almost seemed as loud as when she was yelling. Then Sideswipe blinked as a titanium bat suddenly appeared in Judy's hands. How the Pit did she do that? Where the hell was she keeping it? She slapped the bat into her hand and hissed, "Tell me Ratchet" slap, slap, "there wouldn't happen to be any government officials around now would there?"

Almost as if some great-unseen universal force had heard those hissed words, USA Liaison between the Autobots and the President, Galloway rounded a corner. Galloway looked highly annoyed.

"What the hell is this I hear about you damn tin cans going berserk and blowing up sections of NEST and nearly tearing apart millions of dollars worth of Naval equipment?" the Liaison demanded snidely of the first Autobot he came across, who happened to be Ratchet unfortunately. (Unfortunate for Galloway that is)

Judy made the connections in her brain immediately, Official political suit, and obnoxious personality to one who could easily squash him flat, and a handy little name tag in gold and black that declared proudly his position in authority. Then Galloway made what both Autobots and humans would later dub as the most idiotic thing to say in front of Judy of all time.

"…And another thing! What the hell is that civilian brat doing here? He's supposed to be with the government holding centre, not on a military base! And- ack!" the dull gleam of the bat swung through the air, followed by an enraged female screech.

"SO YOU'RE THE ONE THAT GOT MY BABY BOY HURT!"

Galloway's scream of terror filled the base as he dodged another swing of Judy's bat. Truthfully, Sideswipe was surprised that the planets most annoying human in his opinion could dodge so well. Galloway wasn't able to evade for long, and he had his legs swiped out form under him by the bat. He crashed to the ground in a pained groan. Then Judy reached down, murder in her eyes she grabbed a fistful of Galloway's expensive suit at the scruff.

"I'll be only a moment sweetie" Judy cooed to her resigned son, "I am just going to have a little chat with the gentleman here" he shook a whimpering liaison, "then I can make you your favorite chicken soup in the mess and we can discuss your condition with Ratchet after you've settled."

Still with the pleasant happy homemaker smile on her face and in her voice, she dragged a pleading for mercy Liaison away, not bothering to allow him time to get to his feet into a set of dark shadows and long gone. Neither bots bothered to follow with their long-range sensors. Both because they felt that Galloway got what was coming to him, and another, because they didn't want to know what was coming to him.

"Well," said Ron finally, "I for one could use a little snack, I'll just grab a little something form the mess and join you in the med bay." With a casual wave, the relaxed male strolled to the mess as if nothing particularly interesting had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(Ratchet's Medical bay)**

Sam had to admit the whole idea of his mom, kicking Galloway's butt, was well very amusing. However, just as Ratchet was getting ready scold Sam, for leaving the medical bay. They heard whimpers, and sobbing; Sam leaned over watching as Judy came back in dragging a whimpering Galloway.

"Now, tell my boy what you wanted to tell, and make it quick," Judy said the bat still in hand.

There was an awkward silence at first, which made Sam, Ron and even Ratchet smirk.

"I...I am sorry for what happened, and it will never happen again," Galloway paused. "I will make sure your apartment on the base is fixed right up, and your parents may visit anytime they like," Galloway replied, while he timidly glanced at Judy. "Was that good?" he asked.

"You did very well; see now no more beatings, unless you get out of hand." Judy said menacingly.

"May I leave now?" he asked.

"Of course, don't forget Sam's apartment, we will pack his stuff for him." Judy said, while Sam's eyes locked with Ratchet's.

Sam pulled out his pad, and wrote on it rather fast.

_That was refreshing, but I'm hungry._

Sam visibly cringed; he knew what Ratchet would say now.

"What would you like to eat, Sammy?" Judy asked.

Sam smirked, but Ratchet's servos crossed over his chest suddenly. He was waiting for the boy's answer, suddenly a sly smirk crossed Sam's lips.

He started to write once more, Ratchet narrowed his optics watching.

_Cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, and chocolate shake._

"Are you sure about the onion rings, dear, you do get wicked gas from those?" Judy asked, as Sam's eyes widened at those words.

_MOM...!_

"Oh Sammy, it's a natural bodily function, everyone does it," Judy said, while casting her eyes upward to Ratchet. "Isn't that right, Ratchet?" Judy asked.

"Yes, we call it backfiring, and no one does that more or better than Optimus," Ratchet answered with a cackle.

_Not helping Ratchet..._

"Don't be ridiculous, Sam, of course I am helping," Ratchet chuckled.

The door to the medical bay opened, and in came Optimus. His bright azure optics, shining with concern, and something else Sam couldn't put his finger on.

"How is he?" Optimus asked walking up.

Optimus gently ran a massive finger gently, over Sam's face. He with opt most care, lowered his hand; Sam automatically went to Optimus. He sat down in the middle of his gigantic hand, making Optimus' optics brighten.

Judy watched them together; she saw something she hadn't seen before. Optimus cared deeply for her son; it wasn't just some fly by night feelings. Optimus really cared for him, and by the look of it Sam cared for him too.

Sam ran his hands over every part, every crease, that made up Optimus' face. The motions were making, the huge Autobot commander start to purr unconsciously.

"How cute, he is like a big overgrown cat," Judy said.

"Optimus isn't a feline, Judy," Ron mumbled slightly annoyed with his wife.

"Hush Ron, I think this is cute," Judy said.

Galloway still there leaned in toward Ron putting his finger to his lips.

"Don't get her started, or she will beat the crap out of you, trust me," Galloway remarked.

Ron leaned in, his eyes narrowed at the tiresome man as well.

"I wasn't the one who put my son in danger, or who treated his close friends like scrap either," Ron snapped.

"You belittled Optimus and his Autobots," Judy growled.

Galloway's eyes widened in fear, his bloodied lips trembled as tears started once more.

"No, not true," he said wildly.

Ratchet saw his chance, to get even with the irritating human as well.

"You called Optimus a scrap heap; and you disgraced his remains at the base," Ratchet remarked, as Galloway's head snapped up to look at Ratchet.

"No, no, no, that was a simple misunderstanding," Galloway replied wildly, as his arms went animated trying to explain things.

"Let's go dear, we have to have another talk about not being mean to my son's friends and significant other," Judy said, as Sam and Optimus heard that.

Their heads snapped down toward where Judy was, she had a smirk on her face.

"Pardon, but what did you just say?" Optimus asked.

"You are far from stupid, Optimus Prime, You know exactly what I said," Judy said, yanking Galloway with her.

Optimus stared at her leaving, with the protesting Galloway in tow. His azure optics returning point blank, to the human boy nestled in his palm.

_Did he have stronger feelings, then friendship toward Sam, and then it hit him the answer was yes without a moment's hesitation._

Optimus had overseen to all the work, which had to do with Sam's apartment. Galloway true to his word, made sure the apartment was perfect, not that the man had a choice with Judy and her bat hovering around. Judy and Ron, along with some NEST soldiers, which included Lennox and Epps helped bring his things to the apartment.

Sam and Optimus were outside together, by the furthest gates, Optimus tilted his head gazing down into his palm. The boy was curled up in his palm, a sad smile tugged on his face plates.

Optimus felt his spark, race wildly in its chamber. It dawned on the mighty Autobot commander that, he did care more for the human curled up in his palm. He died for that human, and his human died for him too. No matter how anyone said it, there was something between them.

It didn't matter that they were different species, they would work it out. It didn't matter, that Sam couldn't voice things any longer. They would work things out, because Primus put this human boy into his lonely life, he would find a way to make it work.

"I promise you, Sam, I will make this work for us," Optimus said, leaning his head lower to kiss the boy.

Optimus ran his metal finger, gently over Sam making a smile touch the boy's face. Optimus let a smile cross his lip plates as well.

"I will never let anyone harm you, ever again," Optimus vowed.

Optimus had been angry at himself, because he had watched Sam better; when they found out he was gone. It had utterly torn the commander apart about what had happened.

Optimus saw the helicopter arriving, and realized it was Galloway. The leader chuckled to himself, when he saw Judy get off with the man. The man had a new best friend, which amused Optimus to no end. Galloway had some shopping bags, and gently bent over placing them the ground.

"These are gifts; I figured you would like them." Galloway stuttered.

Sam had woken up by then, he tiredly leaned his head around one of the Prime's fingers smiling, and waving down at his mother and surprisingly Galloway.

Optimus bent down, carefully letting Sam get down from his hand. Sam wrote something on a pad, and then showed it to his mom and Galloway.

_Hello guys, what's in the bags?_

Galloway reached into one of the bags, and pulled out a small bag handing it to Sam. The bag read in big and bolt letters, The Sugar and Snack Shack. Sam's eyes widened, he reached in, and plucked out a couple of his favorite candies.

They heard stomping, Optimus looked over, and sure enough Ratchet seeing Sam eating something was heading over.

"Oh scrap," Optimus mumbled.

"What is it?" Galloway asked. "Didn't I do good?" Galloway asked quickly.

Optimus sighed, the only other being scarier then Judy, was his wrench toting medic Ratchet.

"WHAT HAVE YOU GOT THERE, SAMUEL?" demanded the medic.

Sam wrote on the pad, completely unafraid of Ratchet.

_All my favorite candies, I love these!_

"They are no good for the human body," Ratchet grumbled.

"Live a little, Ratchet," Judy replied.

Ratchet snorted in annoyance at that, he was not impressed.

_:::...These are great, I love these...::::_

Optimus and Ratchet's heads snapped back at each other at that, they were not sure what to make of what just happened.

:::... Did you hear that...::: Ratchet asked his commander.

:::... Yes, we can intercept his thoughts...:::

:::... Yes, but how...:::: Optimus asked as they stared down at the boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Optimus could only stare at Sam, with an absolutely dumbfounded expression. Sam glanced up slowly, his mouth stuffed with chocolates, while pieces of chocolate crusted his lips.

:::... Samuel is that candy good...:::: Optimus asked.

:::... Yea, I love it Optimus...:::: Sam answered automatically without hesitation.

He never batted an eye; he went back to eating his candy.

:::... That sugar has put a virus in him; he hasn't even acknowledged us yet...::::: Ratchet grumbled through the commlink.

Sam leaned his head up, frowned suddenly at those words.

:::... Jeez Ratchet, its only candy not poison...::::

::::... Youngling, behave...::::

Sam smiled, and his eyes went to Optimus' one foot pede. He leaned over running his hand over the foot pede, making Optimus smile slightly.

::::... I wonder if he is ticklish...:::

Optimus froze at those words, which made Ratchet smirk with delight.

"Why is everyone so quiet for?" Judy asked, while Galloway leaned timidly over to Ratchet's foot pede and tapped it lightly.

Ratchet glanced down at Galloway.

"You knocked," Ratchet said.

"She thinks it's too quiet, please talk," Galloway said with a nervous twitch.

Ratchet and Optimus glanced at Judy; they were not sure how to tell her about what they just found out.

"We have just been made aware of something, your son and we apparently can do," Ratchet said calmly.

:::... She's gonna freak guys...::: Sam said.

"Well," Judy said.

"Apparently we can talk to him through commlinks somehow," Optimus said.

"WHAT, well can't you whip up something so he can talk to us too?" Judy demanded.

::::... See told you so...:::: Sam said.

Ratchet sighed, glancing at his commander, and then Judy, Sam and Galloway.

"I shall try to come up with something, but I cannot promise anything," Ratchet said.

"Good," Judy remarked with a smirk.

Sam gazed over at Optimus' one foot pede, a sly smile crossing his handsome face. He ran his fingers over what would pass as the bot's metal toes.

:::... Samuel what are you doing...:::

:::... Playing with your toes...:::

Awkward silence suddenly.

:::... Hey Optimus it's cool that Cybertronians obviously don't get toe jam...::::

Optimus and Ratchet did a fast scan on the Internet about toe jam, their optics brightened, while their optics locked.

:::... We do not get toe jam...::: Ratchet remarked, while Optimus smirked.

:::... I do...:::

Ratchet rolled his optics, and watched as his commander scooped up the boy. Optimus held him near his face plates, nuzzling him making the gigantic bot purr once more.

Galloway watched and to his horror, he realized the boy and the Autobot commander had feelings for one another. His upper lip turned into a sneer, Judy glanced over at him and saw the expression. She bristled at his expression, knowing what she had to do.

"What are you sneering for?" she demanded.

"That is—" he started to say, until he realized who he was talking too. "Sorry—I didn't mean it that way," he said.

"Of course you didn't dear; let's go have a talk with Mr. Bat now, he has so much to say." she replied.

Galloway was visibly shaking by this; he looked up at Ratchet and Optimus for help. They simply smiled, and waved at the meddlesome man.

:::... Gotta love mom and her best friend Mr. Bat...:::

Ratchet looked at Optimus then, and then at Sam.

"Tell him," was all Ratchet said, as he turned to leave them alone.

:::... Tell me what...:::

Optimus' azure optics brightened, he wanted to tell Sam it was time.

:::... Samuel what would you say, if I told you I cared about you more than a friend...:::

Optimus' optics dimmed slightly, while he waited for an answer from the boy in his palm. He was quiet, too quiet. Optimus thought Sam felt the same way, he was sure of it. The gentle touches, and the kisses he gave him; wasn't that a sign of affection or had he read everything all wrong.

:::... I care about you more than a friend too, big guy...:::

Optimus' azure optics widened, while Sam kissed him gently. Optimus just smiled rubbing his face against the boy, his spark fluttered and pulsed with excitement. His boy felt the same way; he was overjoyed with knowing that.

:::... So are you going to tell me...:::

:::... Tell you what Samuel...:::

:::... Where you're ticklish at...:::

Silence...

:::... Optimus come on, spill...:::

:::... No...:::

:::... Come on...:::

:::... No Samuel...:::

Sam smiled; it was a rather conniving smile. Optimus tilted his head watching his boy with that smile he had.

_Samuel was most definitely up to something, oh yes he most certainly was._

**(Optimus' quarters)**

Optimus stretched out on his berth, his boy lying on his chest plates sleeping soundly. Optimus smiled, and offlined his optics intending to start his own recharge cycle. He let his hand rest gently over Sam, so he was shielded from the outside world. He protected Sam completely now, no one would ever take him away from him ever again.

Optimus fell into recharge, and started to lightly snore which only proved how relaxed he was enabling him to snore like humans.

Sam opened one eye, peeking around with a smirk. Sam bit his bottom lip, and with opt most care got to his feet. He got to his bot's foot pedes, a snarky look upon his face.

Sam reached up, and slowly trailed his fingers down the giant's foot pedes. Optimus moved abruptly chuckling slightly, while moving his foot faintly.

:::... Not this time Optimus...:::

Sam repeated the motions, this time causing more of a stir from his bot. Optimus' back arched slightly like a cat, and he laughed. Sam peeked over at his bot with a smirk, he had him now.

:::... Samuel...::: Optimus rumbled through the commlink.

:::... Samuel speaka no English...::::

:::... Boy I am going get you for this...:::

Optimus wiggled around on the berth laughing insanely, in such unprimely like manners.

:::... Not now you ain't...::::

Sam smiled, but was not prepared for Optimus' own attack. Optimus used his holoform of his robot self, and tackled the boy.

:::... Gotcha...:::: Optimus said.

Sam smiled, while his eyes were captured by Optimus' bright azure held green while Optimus unable to resist leaned in pressing his lips to Sam's.

Sam slowly wrapped his arms around Optimus' neck drawing him closer. Optimus moaned slightly, holding Sam closer. Sam loved this having Optimus so close, Optimus felt Sam's tongue make its way inside his mouth.

:::... Samuel...:::

Sam and Optimus were so caught up in their own little world, kissing and hugging each until...

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" a female voice demanded.

Optimus and Sam froze at the female voice; Sam turned his head slowly, looking down at the very unfeminine woman tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"I will only ask once more, what the hell is going on in here?" she demanded.

Optimus stiffened at her tone, his optics narrowed at her rudeness. Optimus swung his legs off the berth, his optics flared with anger.

"You come into _my_ quarters, and demand to know what is going on? That is none of your concern, I do not know who you are, but I can assure you I will speak to General Morshower about this," Optimus snarled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door; Optimus glanced at Sam in his palm.

"Enter," Optimus replied, his usually soft baritone voice now boomed with annoyance.

Judy entered with Galloway; she had a smile on her face until she saw the look on Optimus' face.

"I believe we have straightened out another problem, Optimus-" Judy started to say, until she saw the expression in his optics. "What's wrong, and whose ass do I have to kick?" Judy snarled, gripping her bat.

The other woman leaned over trying to reach for Judy's bat; Judy leaned back narrowing her eyes at the other woman.

"I'll take that," the other woman ordered.

"Like hell you will," Judy snapped. "And if you get in my face again, you will see what happens to you," Judy growled as Galloway was trying to frantically tell the other woman _not_ to piss off Judy Witwicky.

:::... oh no...::: Sam sent through the commlink.

:::... Are you afraid for your femme creator...::::

Sam smirked at Optimus' words then, he was no more afraid for his mother then the man on the moon. His mother was scrappy; she took crap from absolutely no one.

"Who are you?" Optimus demanded of the human female.

"Charlotte Mearing, director of National Intelligence," she answered.

Galloway bristled at that, which was his job!

"That's my job," he growled.

The human female known as Charlotte Mearing, smirked at that statement then.

"I know, no one seems to like you including the president," the woman said.

Judy's top lip curved into a sneer, she pushed the woman against the wall.

"You have the manners of a baboon; and trust me I can tell without anything else I already don't like you," Judy snapped.

She paused slightly.

"You barge in on my son, and his special spouse; and _that_ will not be tolerated by me at all. Optimus may be tolerant of others, but sure as hell am not. I will speak to the government officials, and when I get done you will be lucky; if you will be able to get a job as a janitor in the government," Judy said.

Mearing cocked an eyebrow then, and she leered at Judy then.

"Bring it on, and we'll see who wins," Mearing said with a laugh.

Judy smiled as well at that.

:::... Mom always liked a good challenge...::::

Optimus smiled at Sam, he ran his finger over Sam's face. His spark lurched, and pulsed with emotions so strong for the boy in his palm. Charlotte Mearing glanced up at Optimus, her eyes narrowed into thin slits watching him with the boy.

"That's disgusting," she fumed.

"I do not recall anyone asking for your opinion," Judy snapped.

Mearing just glared at Judy, while she pointed straight at the prime.

"He is a machine, and you trust your son in his care. He is obviously trying to fool himself he can have a relationship with a human-" Mearing was cut off by Judy once more.

"Now you listen very carefully to me, you bitch from hell; my son loves that Autobot commander he saved his life. He has come to love him, they have a special relationship, so if I were you I would consider backing off or else," Judy threatened.

Mearing snorted at that.

"Or else what little miss house wife," Mearing said in a snide way.

Judy's face contorted into a devilish sneer, and she started to laugh confusing Mearing.

"If you think I am just a house wife, then try me horse face, I will be all too happy to bring it," Judy said gripping her bat.

Mearing pushed passed Judy, and made her way by them out the door.

"Don't worry Optimus, I will have a chat with General Morshower, and he will see things my way," Judy said as she helped Galloway up. "Come on, you can come too," Judy replied as she turned around and her eyes locked with the flamed prime.

He smiled at her.

"Carry on, Optimus, and finish making out," Judy said with a wink leaving them alone.

Optimus looked at Sam then.

:::... Would you like to make out, Optimus...:::

Optimus felt a smile tug at his lips, as he nodded at the boy.

:::... Yes, I would like too, but we are not intimate like humans, Sam...:::

:::...Okay, then how...:::

:::... Our sparks...:::

Sam felt Optimus lift him up toward his face plates; a smile crossed his face then. Optimus sighed then, he glanced at Sam then.

:::... Sam, if we do this, if you mate with me, our species mates forever...:::

Sam nodded.

:::... I understand and you are my choice, my only choice Optimus Prime I want only you...::::

Sam's potent words hit Optimus' spark, he felt his spark swell with such love.

:::... Thank you Sam...:::

:::... You don't have to thank me I love you Optimus, I always have I think, that's why I truly couldn't commit to Mikaela...:::

Optimus smiled, and nuzzled his boy completely.

Ooooooo ooo oooo

Optimus laid back, he leaned his back against the wall for support. He opened his chest plates, while Sam's eyes widened, as bright blue and white light engulfed the room. Optimus' optics blinked rapidly, he wanted the human who stood on his chest plates.

:::... It's incredible, your spark is beautiful, Optimus...:::

Optimus tilted his helm, while a smile touched his lip plates.

:::... Thank you, dear one...:::

Sam suddenly sat down, Optimus looked at him oddly.

:::... Sam, what is it...:::

Sam frowned.

:::... I need food again...:::

Optimus chuckled loud at that, thus making Sam smirk.

:::... You have been consuming quite a bit of fuel lately...:::

:::... Can you ask Lennox and Epps to get me a couple cheeseburgers, fries, Onion rings and chocolate shake...:::

:::... Very well, dear one...:::

:::... Oh and one chocolate bar any kind will do...:::

Optimus smirked, but nodded as well. He contacted Lennox, and soon his future mate had a happy full stomach again.

:::... All better...::: the prime asked.

:::... Now I am hungry for something else...:::

:::... What...:::

:::... Your spark...:::

Optimus' chest plates reopened, Sam walked up staring with wide eyes at his target. Sam climbed inside, hearing the prime's intakes hitch slightly. Optimus watched and waited for what his boy would do to his spark.

Sam gently leaned in running a hand over the spark chamber, making Optimus gasp slightly. His azure optics brightened, and then widened when he felt Sam's tongue on his spark chamber.

Optimus started to click, chirp and whine, Sam smirked at the reactions he got from his bot.

:::... I love those sounds you're making...:::

Optimus could barely get a logical thought out now; it was so quick how his emotions spiraled out of his control.

Sam turned his head, and his eyes widened as electric sparks sizzled out of his fingers. Optimus whimpered, while Sam puzzled decided to experiment with his newfound talent.

Sam ran his fingers lightly, over the Autobot's spark chamber. Optimus started to chirp faster, his body arching up off the berth, his foot pedes dug into the berth.

:::... Sam...:::

Sam smirked.

:::... Sam...::: Optimus growled.

Sam slowly and careful, slid his hands toward Optimus' spark. The massive Autobot commander clicked, and then groaned his body writhing in pleasure.

Sam watched as the sizzling sparks in his hands, jumped and curled around the prime's spark.

::: Sam...:::

Optimus was excited; Sam didn't have to think twice about that. He watched as the spark broke apart, and suddenly tendrils split away from the main spark. They wrapped around Sam's body, and pulled him in rather tightly and made him gasp.

"...Sam..." Optimus moaned his voice strained slightly.

Sam allowed his own sizzling sparks in his hands, to go after his prime's spark tendrils. Optimus moaned, groaned, clicked, chirped; and it was all in a rather uncontrollable fashion.

Sam hadn't realized he was moving closer into the prime's spark, until the tendrils crackled running everywhere over his body. The tendrils slithered around Sam's arms, and then his legs pulling him into their owners rapidly pulsating spark.

The second Sam went into Optimus' spark, the Autobot commander arched up screaming Sam's name as his overload hit him, igniting every part of his body. Sam at the same instant was on fire with passion, every nerve in his body raged like lava in a volcano.

He had never felt anything so intense, it was so much better than what humans did. It was bliss a drug of sorts, and he didn't want to come down ever.

**(Meanwhile on another part of the base)**

Morshower had arrived on the base, Mearing made it a point to tell him exactly what she thought of the relationship between Sam and Optimus.

"This is disgraceful, him being involved with that machine," Mearing snarled, as she jumped at the sound of her name being screeched.

"MEARING," Judy bellowed, as she stomped over toward the masculine woman, with Mr. Bat and Galloway in tow.

"And her, do something with her as well," Mearing snapped.

"You're on your own, Charlotte," Morshower remarked with a smirk. "Hello Judy," the general said as Judy smiled at him.

"General," Judy answered with a smile; she nudged Galloway in the side. "Say hello to the General, Galloway," Judy ordered nicely.

"Hello General Morshower, how are you?" he asked, as Mearing looked horrified, at how Galloway was acting like some trained puppy.

"This is uncalled for, General Morshower, this is a blatant disregard for the chain of command," Mearing remarked.

"Really, well since I have no problem with it, why should you?" he asked.

"She's a common house wife," Mearing retorted, as Judy bristled at that.

"Common house wife," Judy snarled, as Galloway looked away wincing.

"If you will excuse me, I have some urgent business with someone," the general said spotting Lennox. "Colonel Lennox hold on please, carry on Mrs. Witwicky," he said walking away rather briskly.

Mearing looked at Galloway, and then narrowed her eyes at Judy.

"I am not afraid of you, I have stomped bigger fish than you," Mearing snarled. "Your son is a freak, he is having a relationship with that creature," Mearing snapped.

"I believe you just insulted my mech in law, you horse face witch," Judy snapped.

"You need to be respectful, Mearing," Galloway mumbled.

Judy turned toward Galloway, and he shrank back a little.

"Now dear, you cannot speak unless I grant you permission, remember we talked about that," Judy said.

"I am sorry, forgive me," he whimpered.

"You're forgiven dear," she said patting his head.

"This is shameful, just absolutely shameful," Mearing growled.

Judy turned toward Mearing, her top lip turning into a sneer.

"Don't worry, that will be you very soon, that is a promise," Judy said calmly.

Mearing marched up to Judy, and got into her face.

"I am not afraid of you," she snarled.

"You _will_ be," was all Judy said, helping Galloway up and heading to another part of the base.

"Bring it, little house wife just bring it," she growled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**(Several days later...)**

Sam was sitting in the mess hall; he had his normal food in front of him. Well, of course normal for him anyway, he had a steady diet of cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, and chocolate shakes, plus one chocolate bar since he got back on the base.

However, this particular afternoon a certain medic was searching for him.

"Samuel, where are you?" Ratchet demanded, as he spotted the boy at the table.

Stomping shook the ground; while Sam cringed knowing what was going to happen now.

:::... I was searching for you, boy...:::

:::... I know, but I was hungry...:::

:::... I was searching for _YOU_...:::

:::... But I was hungry...::: Sam whined through the link.

Ratchet snorted in impatience, his optics narrowed when he saw the food.

:::... What in Primus name are you eating there...:::

Sam smiled, and took a quick bit.

:::... Cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, chocolate shake and one chocolate bar...:::

Ratchet snorted.

"You will eat no more junk food, Samuel,"

:::... Yeah right, says you...:::

Ratchet chuckled then, but it suspiciously sounded an awful lot like a cackle.

"Samuel, Samuel, Samuel, are you testing me?" Ratchet asked.

:::... Wouldn't dream of it Ratchet...:::

"I am taking that food away from you, it is not healthy for you," Ratchet said.

:::... Yeah, you and who's army...:::

"Samuel, would you like to meet Mr. Wrench, he knows your mate very well too," Ratchet said as he looked down at where Sam had been.

He was gone.

"Where did that youngling go?" Ratchet asked as Sam reappeared on Ratchet's hand.

Awkward silence...

"What just happened here?" Ratchet asked, as Sam did it again disappearing and reappearing, on the table where his food was.

:::... What just happened, Ratchet...::: Sam asked.

:::... I am not sure; this will require more study...:::

:::... We should tell Optimus...::: Sam sent through the link.

:::... Tell me what dear one...::: Optimus asked as he walked up.

Ratchet cringed, he knew his leader would flip, anything concerning his boy made him go nuts.

_Oh Primus help him..._

**(Another part of the base)**

Sideswipe was watching an interesting development, his azure optics zeroed in on the annoying human named Charlotte Mearing. She was approaching Sam's femme creator, he could tell something was going to happen just wasn't sure what.

Mearing walked up to Judy, who had her back turned to her. She reached in, wrapping her fingers around the bat and yanking it away from Judy.

"Not so tough now without your bat, are you?" Mearing sneered, while a devious grin crossed Judy's face.

"Is that what you think, dear?" Judy asked, as all hell broke loose.

Mearing looked startled at that remarked, and she looked around narrowing her eyes suddenly.

"That's right, be very afraid no one insults my boy and his bot not on my watch," Judy snarled.

Judy's fist snaked out; it connected with Mearing's face, sending the woman reeling backwards. Judy stomped over and started to hit Mearing with her fists.

Sideswipe from a far had contacted the others, and soon the bots were making bets. The NEST soldiers were also getting in on it, they all bet on Judy.

Mearing who was trying to hide her face, finally caved in from Judy's assault on her.

"Okay fine, I give stop already," Mearing snarled.

Judy smirked, Mearing just leered at her.

"This proves nothing I am no one's lap dog, I will NEVER take orders from some house wife," she snarled as she got to her feet unsteadily. "Never, do you all hear me," she growled walking away swaying slightly.

The Autobots and NEST soldiers cheered for Judy, she smiled and bowed.

_Round one – Judy -1 and Mearing -0_

…

Sam was in Ratchet's medical bay, Ratchet had gone out for a bit with Optimus. Lennox and Epps quietly snuck in carrying bags with fast food in them.

"Ratchet is totally going to wail us for this," Lennox said.

Sam wrote down on a pad.

_No he won't, you're safe don't worry._

"Yeah, says who?" Epps asked.

Sam shrugged, and then his finger pointed to himself.

"Yeah right, after he steps on us then he will whack you with a wrench," Lennox chuckled.

Sam finished his junk food, and then stretched his arms and legs. The second he did, he abruptly vanished once more into thin air.

"Sam, what the hell; where did he go...?" Lennox and Epps demanded, as Sam reappeared behind them.

Sam leaned in, and then tapped Lennox on the shoulder; he jumped when he saw him then.

"How did you get...?" Lennox didn't finish his sentence, because Sam had disappeared once more.

He reappeared in Ironhide's weapon's room; Ironhide was testing his newest weapon.

:::... Looks nice Hide...::: Sam commed.

:::... Thanks Sam, what are you doing in here...:::

He smirked, and then shrugged.

:::... Beats me...::::

Suddenly he disappeared once more, and reappeared in the bots wash racks. He watched with a tilt of his head, while his bot and Ratchet discussed of all things him.

"I love him, Ratchet, he means the world to me; I fully understand now why I gave my life for him. I didn't then I don't think, or perhaps I did I just didn't want to let myself hope," Optimus said, as Ratchet leaned in and smacked Optimus in his head with a wrench. "Owww, what the slag was that for?" Optimus demanded, while his hand snaked up to his helm.

"Primus sent you a gift you nit-wit," Ratchet huffed.

Optimus gazed at Ratchet like; he had lost his logic processors; which only seemed to Sam as he watched them.

:::... Nit-wit, that's my word, shame, shame, shame...:::

:::... Samuel...:::

::::... Hey...::::

No sooner had Sam sent the word through commlinks, and then he was off again disappearing.

:::... He's teleporting again...:::: Ratchet sent to Optimus.

Optimus sighed.

:::... I do not believe he can control it...::: Optimus sent through the commlink.

:::... Let's go find him...:::

**(In a warehouse- Sam reappears)**

Sam leans against what looks like a giant throne, his eyes narrow until he hears voices and loud footsteps shaking the ground.

"Master, is this truly what you want to do?" Starscream's familiar voice asked.

"Yes Starscream, what has this war brought us, nothing but death? Our numbers dwindle and as much as it pains to say it, Optimus was right perhaps if we worked together we could bring Cybertron back to its glory," Megatron said, as Sam stood there in shock.

:::... Optimus will be thrilled, do you realize how long he has wanted you to be back on his side...::::

Megatron and Starscream's heads snapped down to the human boy near the throne.

"How did you get in here without us seeing you?" Starscream asked.

Sam shrugged.

:::... I think I am teleporting now something weird is happening to me now...:::

:::... Wait you are speaking through commlinks...:::

::: Yeah, that's right...:::

Megatron bent down, a single clawed finger went to his silver hair.

"What happened to your fur?" Megatron asked.

:::... It's called hair on humans, and not sure why things are happening. The government kidnapped me, and there was a car wreck a drunk driver. I cannot speak at all now, but I can access commlinks and now I teleport...:::

"What does Optimus say about all this?" Megatron asked.

Sam smiled at Optimus' name; Megatron was quick to pick up on it too.

"You and my brother are mates, aren't you?" Megatron asked in a stunned tone of voice.

:::... Yes, he means the world to me, Megatron; I would do anything for him...:::

Megatron's blood red optics, widened in surprise, he could feel nothing but love radiating from the human. He was not telling a falsehood, he truly did love his brother. The fact that Optimus gave his life to protect the boy only proved he mirrored the emotion.

Sam noted he was very hungry once more, Megatron had Barricade go get some cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, chocolate shake and one chocolate bar. Megatron thought the food choices were rather strange, but let it go. Once Sam finished, he got an idea and ran it passed Megatron.

:::... I wanna see if I can teleport with someone, if I can control it...:::

"Very well," Megatron replied.

:::... How did the fallen do it...::: Sam asked.

"Put his servos up in the air and just went," Megatron said.

:::... Okay hold on to me, just don't squish me, Megs...:::

Megatron didn't have time to make a remark about the name; Sam put his arms up while Megatron held him making both the warlord and Sam disappear. Of course this left the other Cons speechless completely and utterly shocked.

**(Autobot base – Open part of the base with Mearing and her assistant)**

Megatron and Sam appeared out of nowhere, startling Mearing into silence at first.

"Hello, where is Optimus?" Megatron asked, as Mearing's assistant suddenly screamed bloody murder.

"OPTIMUS, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Mearing roared.

:::... Oh scrap...:::: Sam and Megatron muttered through the commlinks.

_We are so screwed..._

….

Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet, headed out to where Mearing was; Ironhide was the first to pull out his weapon seeing Megatron. Megatron saw it too, a sneer appearing on his face.

"Tell that trigger happy mech to stand down; I am not here to start a fight. I am here to negotiate a truce with you, we have gained nothing fighting with you; only the loss of more Cybertronians," Megatron said.

Ironhide snorted.

Optimus' optics landed on Sam, his mate, his love in his brother's claw. Megatron saw this, and immediately gave the boy back to his brother.

"He teleported to my base, we fueled him with his cheeseburgers for you," Megatron said trying to be helpful.

Ratchet huffed at that.

"Yes, it would seem everyone is being helpful lately with fueling him with that sort of thing," Ratchet mumbled.

Sam shrank down at those words; he was not interested in testing the medic. Mearing leaned in crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowed then.

"He is a killer, destroy him," Mearing ordered, while Optimus narrowed his optics at the human femme.

"I will not just slaughter him, when he is asking for a truce, human," Optimus snapped.

"How dare you talk back to me, you scrap heap,' Mearing remarked.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HIM?" demanded a female voice, belonging to Judy Witwicky.

Mearing's eyes landed on the 'house wife', she smirked as a sudden move shocked everyone. Mearing pulled out a gun, pointing it at Judy.

"I am tired of your crap, house wife, I say my gun trumps you're Mr. Bat; what do you think?" she demanded as Judy smirked.

::::... Mom...:::: Sam commed more to himself than the bots.

Megatron glanced at Optimus, Lennox and Epps ran up to stop Mearing.

"Put the gun down, mame," Lennox ordered.

"No, back off!" Mearing yelled. "Come on house wife, make your move," she ordered.

"I suppose you win, you were too smart for me," Judy said shocking all the bots.

Mearing smirked.

"See..." Mearing started to say, until Judy slammed the bat against Mearing's arm.

The gun fell to the ground; Lennox grabbed it while Judy started to hit Mearing with her fists.

"How dare you point a gun at me, who do you think you are?" she demanded.

Mearing's eyes widened, when Judy's fist collided with her eye.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to my mech in law again in that tone or call him those foul names again do you understand me?" Judy demanded.

Mearing finally cowered; tears shined in her eyes, as she tried to hide the fact Judy had broken her.

"_Apologize _NOW to him, right now," Judy ordered.

Mearing nodded.

"I am very sorry it won't happen again, Optimus," Mearing said as Judy smirked.

Judy leaned in, tapping Mearing's assistant on the shoulder.

"She won't need you anymore dear, go home now or find another job," Judy said.

The young woman glanced at Mearing, Mearing nodded and the girl just smiled and took off in a hurry. Galloway who was beside Judy gave her a soda, giving her a generous smile.

Abruptly Mearing got up and grabbed a chair for Judy to sit in.

"Why thank you dear," Judy said.

Mearing nodded.

"Have a seat next to me dear," Judy ordered pleasantly while Mearing and Galloway sat on the floor beside Judy.

Morshower walked up noticing the two, and he smirked.

"Well I'll be damned," he said seeing Mearing and Galloway together sitting on the floor beside Judy. "Well that is something I never thought I would see," he said.

"Quite a sight, huh...?" Epps asked.

"Oh yes, that it is," Morshower said, as he suddenly realized Megatron was there at the base. "What's Megatron doing here?" he asked in an alarmed voice.

"I am here to start plans for a truce, with my brother and his Autobots. This war has brought nothing but death to our race; we need to bring it to a closure. I was wrong for listening to the fallen, while he might have been a prime at one time. He held contempt for this planet, and its species. I also held that same contempt, but it has gotten me nowhere. It is time to bury the hatchet, and put our differences aside for the sake of our race." Megatron said his optics capturing and holding his brother's.

"Let us converse in private, brother, and get the truce underway." Optimus said as he leaned in pressing his lips plates against Sam. "I love you, little one," he said placing him on the ground.

Sam smiled, as he watched them head off together into the prime's office.

Judy finished her soda, and a small burp bubbled up.

"Excuse me," she said with a small chuckle.

"Would you like another?" Mearing asked quickly.

"Yes, that would be nice," Judy said.

Mearing and Galloway both rose to their feet, like a crazed bunch of horses rushing to the mess hall.

"I will get it," Galloway remarked.

"Like hell you will," Mearing snapped, as they both took off running like crazy idiots having a killer after them.

"You got them trained really well don't you?" Morshower asked.

"Indeed I do General, indeed I do," Judy said with a chuckle.

**(Optimus' quarters)**

Optimus was super-charged up, thanks to his human mate. Sam leaned in, rubbing his face against Optimus' hearing his bot purring like some giant Cybertronian cat.

:::... I love when you purr...::::

Silence...

::::... But I want you moaning and gasping...:::

Optimus' optics onlined, the usual bright azure optics were now bright purple. His optics widened, filled with love for his human. Sam heard Optimus' chest plates open, which Sam knew was a major hint he wanted his spark caressed.

Sam felt a smile tug on his lips; he headed for his bot's spark chamber. He jumped in, leaning toward Optimus' spark chamber. Sam's hands were gentle, running along the outside of the spark chamber. The movement however gentle, Optimus felt and he groaned arching up. Sam lean down kissing the chamber, he reined kisses all over it.

::::... Sam...:::: Optimus growled in warning.

Sam's snarky attitude shined brightly then.

:::... Want something Optimus...::::

::::... Samuel James Witwicky...::::

:::... Yes, that's my name...::::

Optimus growled once more.

:::... Boy, if you do not overload me this minute, I will so get you back for this...::::: Optimus said his voice even in commlink was strained.

Sam chuckled, and leaned into Optimus' spark, his hands going into the beautiful orb. Optimus arched up, gasping and he dug his foot pedes into the berth.

"Sam," Optimus moaned.

Sam watched in amazement, as the main spark abruptly broke into many tendrils. They wisped around his body; they crackled investigating their owner's other half. Two of the tendrils wrapped around Sam's wrists pulling him into the spark; while another slid into Sam's chest and into his heart.

Sam and Optimus together screamed each other's names, as potent flares of ecstasy claimed each one.

However this time, a blinding white light engulfed Optimus' body, and also hit the inside of the Prime's chest.

What they didn't realize was, it was a sign from Primus, and he was blessing their union.

**(Several hours later)**

Morshower ordered Simmons, to give the head of Frenzy back to Barricade. The body was put in the medical bay, along with Jazz's body, Arcee, Flare up and Chroma.

Sam had been fast asleep on Optimus' chest plate, but something woke him up. He felt a pull in his heart, to go to the medical bay. He got down off of Optimus; he went calmly into the medical bay. He strolled into the backroom, hitting the lock letting himself in.

He went to the first little bot he saw, and that was Frenzy, placed his hands on the smaller bot's body. Sam leaned in slightly, but jumped back startled when those same sparks danced and crackled from his hands. They super charged the little mini-bot below, Sam cried out in pain, and collapsed in a heap on the floor by Frenzy who suddenly onlined.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Frenzy onlined his optics, wondering where he was until he saw Ladiesman217; but at closer examination the human was different. He scanned the boy, and he realized that he was changing.

"Wake up, human," Frenzy said, as he suddenly realized he was not stuttering; or talking crazy like he used to do.

Frenzy leaned over the boy, and suddenly the realization hit him. It was because of the boy, he revived him he had the Allspark signatures within his body. Frenzy realized there was more; he scanned the boy several times and realized the boy was changing. His bone structure was becoming metal; it would soon crumble the human's puny fragile body.

Sam suddenly groaned, and rolled over onto his stomach, using his hands and knees to crawl over toward Jazz next.

Sam did the same as he did before, only this time he was going to be reviving a bigger bot. Sam leaned in slightly, but this time was used to the super charged sparks, which escaped his hands. They crackled all around Jazz's body, and once more the energy sizzled all around Sam's body making him cry out in pain knocking him out.

The whole time Sam was bringing back Jazz, Frenzy watched in astonishment. The little mini bot could only come up with one conclusion, and that was each time he used the Allspark energy to revive a bot. The boy was slowly becoming one of them; he tilted his head down looking at Samuel James Witwicky, whose body was crackling as the Allspark energy coursed through his body.

Sam's clothes were gone, he was now about the size of the Autobot scout, and he was the basic color of a protoform grays and blacks. Frenzy wondered what else was going to happen to the Ladiesman217.

Sam onlined his optics, he ignored the messages in his optics telling him basic information.

"Gah, what is this?" he mumbled trying to rub at his optics.

Jazz chuckled at him, he hadn't realized who the protoform was until it spoke.

"Hey Sammy, you're one of us now," Jazz said.

"Hey Jazzman, what's up?" Sam asked. "Hey I can talk again though I sound funny," he replied.

"You are different period, kid-o, you're one of us now," Jazz said as Sam looked down at himself.

His optics widened in surprise, and a goofy grin crossed his lip plates.

"Wait until Optimus finds out, he and I are mates," Sam said to Jazz.

"Someone snagged boss bot, nice going kid," Jazz said as Sam smirked.

"Let me finish reviving the others, and then we can make our way out to the others," Sam said.

Sam brought all three femmebots closer, and then used the Allspark power to revive them as well. The three femmes powered up, their engines racing up loud, and their optics booted online. Sam was knocked once more offline, however this time when he was finished lying next to him in all its glory was the... Allspark

…

Sam onlined to the sound of femmes laughing, his optics powered up and he saw Arcee watching him.

"Samuel hello, Jazz told us what you did, how thoughtful. He also told us you belong to our leader now, so that would mean the little human female is now alone, correct?" she asked.

Sam gazed up at the pink femme, confusion in his optics now.

"Ah yea, why?" Sam asked.

Arcee cackled then, and she sent Sam a private commlink telling him how she felt about the raven haired girl.

"Oh, oh, oh, okay then," Sam said nervously; while Arcee smirked at him.

Suddenly the door opened, and in stalked Ratchet, trailing behind him was Optimus. The medic, and the prime stood wide eyed, and both babbled seeing the femmes, Jazz and Frenzy online.

Optimus glanced at the protoform, and his spark was telling him it was Sam.

"Samuel," Optimus said.

"Hey lover," Sam said as Optimus' servo snaked out, grabbing the mech in question yanking him up against his chest plates.

"You, you're like us, how can this be?" he asked.

Jazz moved out of the way, Ratchet saw the Allspark first his optics misting.

"The Allspark," Ratchet replied.

"Ladiesman217 had it inside of him, he revived me, and then Jazz then femmes," Frenzy said. "Where Cade?" he asked.

"Outside of the hanger, I will take you to him," Optimus said.

"That reminds me someone else is here, Samuel," Ratchet said.

"Who," he asked.

"Mikaela," Ratchet said.

"Did you just say, Mikaela," Arcee purred. "I'll go and welcome her to the base," Arcee cooed as she rolled away.

Flare up launched herself at Ratchet then, kissing him; making the medic rumble. However within seconds they heard the other door to the medical bay crash like someone went through it.

"Ironhide," Optimus, Ratchet and Chroma said at the same time.

"Where is she, where is my femme?" he demanded as he suddenly came in. "Chromia baby," he whispered, as he picked her up, and twirled her around making her laugh.

"You saw our sister right," Flare up said.

Ironhide snickered.

"More like she rolled over to Mikaela, picked her up and said they had to talk, shocked poor Mikaela she was stuttering." Ironhide said as he suddenly saw the Allspark.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"Yes Ironhide, we can save our home," Optimus said with choked tears.

Optimus' felt his legs buckle; Sam tried to catch his large mate.

"I have worked for peace for so long, we finally have it and now we have the tool to bring back our home," Optimus' servos wrapped slowly around his mate. "I love you," Optimus whispered.

"I love you too, Optimus," Sam said. "I love you too,"

**(An hour later)**

Optimus walked out with Sam, wanting to help him pick a vehicle mode for him. The other Decepticons had arrived at the base, Barricade seemed to be off apart from the others, and he looked off in his own world.

"Barricade," Optimus said.

Barricade tilted his head up; he looked at his prime nodding.

"Prime,"

"You can just call me Optimus, there is no need to be so formal," Optimus said.

Barricade nodded.

"Oh by the way, I believe you two know each other," Prime said as Sam stepped out of the way.

Barricade's optics widened at the sight of his partner and friend, Frenzy.

"Frenzy," Barricade whispered.

The mini bot ran up, and climbed onto Barricade, he nestled himself up from Cade's face causing him to purr.

"Ladiesman217 brought me back, and four Autobots; he changed too that's him," Frenzy said pointing to the bot with Optimus.

Barricade extended his claw toward Sam, just as Megatron was walking up to them.

"Thank you, Sam," Barricade said as Sam accepted the gesture.

"You're welcome," Sam said.

Optimus started to dim his optics; he had a look like he was in deep thought.

"What's wrong, Optimus?" Sam asked.

"I believe you need a new name," Optimus said.

"Okay, will you pick it for me?" Sam asked.

Optimus nodded.

"How about Starchaser," Optimus suggested.

"I love it," Starchaser said kissing Optimus making him moan slightly.

Optimus glanced at the helicopter arriving, it was a big one, he watched as the president, vice president, John Keller and several others walked up.

"Mr. President," Optimus said.

"Optimus, we understand from General Morshower you have the Allspark back, and you wish to bring your home back to its former glory?" he asked.

"That is correct, sir," Optimus said.

Silence...

"We would be honored, if you merged your planet with ours; and became honored residents of Earth. No more hiding, no more you are free to move about as you wish. The Decepticons are welcome too, I understand there has been a peace treaty now?" he asked.

"Indeed, we are honored and we accept, Mr. President," Optimus said as there was a sudden thunderous applauds from all the Cybertronians.

Suddenly, they all heard what sounded like wild giggles and an abrupt wild scream of pleasure, which sounded suspiciously like Mikaela and Arcee.

"Warrior goddess is happy," Wheelie said rolling up with his friend Brains.

That just caused lots of laughter from everyone from everyone.

…

**(Several years later...)**

Cybertron and Earth were merged as one; everyone seemed to accept the Cybertronians, which was a good thing.

Megatron and General Morshower became fast friends after, Starscream and his trine became very good friends with Lennox, Epps and Graham. Mikaela and Arcee were mated together; Miles and Barricade became more than just friends. Leo and the twins was an item, no one understood that pairing at all.

Optimus had pulled Starchaser alone; he leaned in pressing his lip plates against his in a circuit dropping kiss.

"I love you," Optimus said as their lips parted.

"I love you too," Starchaser said.

"Thank you," Optimus replied.

"For what?" he asked.

"For never leaving this old bot's life when you were human," Optimus whispered as his chest plates opened, while he let his spark talk for him.

However, neither realized they were giving a show to Skids and Mudflap, they quickly ran back to the others.

"Yo man, boss bot and his mate gettin all jiggy with it," Skids said laughing as Judy looked up at them.

Judy stomped over toward Skids, hitting him in the foot pedes with her bat.

"Yo man, that didn't hurt," Skids said.

"Oh you want it to hurt, okay," Judy said as Skids jumped and took off running. "Come here you chicken shit; get over here, right now!" Judy yelled running after Skids.

"There's something you don't see everyday your mother chasing after a giant Cybertronian with Mr. Bat," Ron said as everyone laughed at the craziness that was Judy Witwicky.


End file.
